This Cant Be Real
by ResidentEvilGurl
Summary: What was suppose to be a vaction... turned out to be a nightmare...
1. in the begining

Chapter 1  
  
Today was like any other day boring, boring, boring, boring but it was also a good day, today was the last day I had to spend my time listening to the bitchy teachers and their lame "Knowledge" of the world. Today, I and the rest of the other damn Graduates were free, yes free. Free to leave this damn school and do what they want... well, not exactly, being only eighteen did have its disadvantages. My name is Audra, but my friends call me Ra-Ra. I have four best friends right now their names are Jonathan, Leah, Betsy, and Sabrina who we call Beanerz. Why I have no clue you would have to ask Leah, but of course people sometimes tend to get on Leah's bad side so you shouldn't ask why. Jonathan is short for his age, but all the girls all seem to think its cute, if you're around him surely a group of teenage girls will be too. Betsy is the person that's always prepared, never likes anything disorganized also I can't even count the books she's read since the day I met her. Sabrina well it's hard to talk about her you have to meet her yourself...sometimes she's kind of weird which makes it hard. Next is me I'm the laid back lazy girl that is totally opposite of Betsy, I've never really had good grades It's a miracle I made it out of school alive. One of my many obsessions would be drawing.... This tends to make me doodle and daze off into my own world while also I gradually doze off. Teachers don't like when that happens, that's why I always wake up to an earful of yelling. Which seems to be happening right....now...?  
  
"MS. STANKUS!!"  
  
My teacher screamed at me while swinging her hand against my back causing me to jolt up right and out of my dream world. "What? What happened to all the flying toads?"  
  
I said frantically in front of the whole class. Which caused a uproar of laughing and giggling. I sat back down next Sabrina embarrassed beyond belief. I looked at her questionly while wiping the drool off my cheek. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and answered. "I'm sorry Ra-Ra, I must have forgotten!" She answered quietly and sarcastically at the same time while getting back to work on writing her notes. I stared at my doodle filled paper chuckled and then and continued doodling. My teacher notice and called me up to talk. "Audra I will not tolerate any more of your behavior its beginning to sicken me!" She stated after we arrived outside of the class. "Maybe that's why I'm doing it!" I huffed back at her I hated it when teachers complained about my behavior, it "sickened" me. As I said that, the color in her face boiled to ripe tomato pigment. "My, my, that's just the behavior I was talking about I don't know how your parents can stand to live with you." She hissed back like a snake. I flinched as she spewed spit all over my face. I hated this teacher, all she did was spit spit spit!!! I wiped my face, rolled my green eyes and started to walk back to class. "Hey I'm not done talking to you Ms. Stankus! Come back here." She yelled back at my retreating form. "Well it seems as if I am done here so I think I'll just go back to class." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, so she could think about what I said. Once I arrived at my desk, it had a note on it I rushed over thinking it might be from a certain someone. Opening it up I found the handwriting that could only belong to Leah. It said:  
  
Hey Ra-Ra, What happened? You probably got drenched in a shower of sal-iva! ( Anyway meet me Sabrina and Betsy @ the front of the skool. We need to talk see you later. (  
  
Leah  
  
I sighed and looked back at her she smiled and gave me a thumb up. I couldn't help but smile back.... It was going be a long day. 


	2. the nightmare

Chapter 2  
  
Its 4th period and I'm already bored... science tended to get on my nerves all the smart crap hurt my brain. Betsy basically knows everything already, so she pretends to listen. Betsy's so smart she got two of her books published when she was only twelve. Man! I wish I was that smart, she's already doing college level stuff too. I looked over to Betsy pleading for help, but she just ignored me and continued her already half finished book. I sighed and stared at the board, I grabbed my head as it started to hurt again. "I hate science! Always have always will!" I whispered to myself through clenched teeth. I started to gather my stuff there was only a few seconds left of class. As the bell rang I headed out the door, through the twists and turns of the halls and finally arrived at my destination: the art room! I sighed in relief, this was my sanctuary. I sat at my assigned seat. Art was my favorite period I could draw all I wanted to. After art class was over I headed to my next class period... math the most dreadful class of my life. I hated it, I hated the teacher, but most of all I hated the work! When the teacher started to call our names I raised my hand and mumbled "yeah, I'm here." And for what seemed like hours I listened to the teacher babble on about nothing I really wanted to know about. I looked at the clock and groaned there were still ten minutes of class left. I nudged Jonathan. "Pssst, Jonathan." I repeated nudging him until he replied. "What!?" he hissed at me through his front teeth, I cringed. "Umm, I just wanted to know what you were doing for the summer." "I'm going to New York with my mom we're going to look at colleges." I nodded at him making the usual o shape with my mouth. He just ignored me and got back to work on his assignment. I started wondering what Leah wanted; all I know is that I don't its going to be good, I have a weird feeling in my stomach its either that or I'm really hungry.  
  
I was counting the minutes down till school was over so far it was only three minutes and twenty-five seconds. I was getting anxious and when that happened I get fidgety I start to bite my nails and I start to hum... and that's not good. I just couldn't wait to jump into my jeep and drive home, ah home. As the time went by some of the other students started to chant. "5...4...3...2...1... BEEP, BEEP!!" Every one screamed in joy jumping into each others arms some were even crying, but me no I was walking out the door to meet Leah, Sabrina and Betsy, yup that was just how I was... not! As I walked out the school door we all huddled up and started squealing and rambling about how happy we were. Then I asked the question that was plaguing me all day. "Leah, why are we meeting here anyway?" "Well Ra-Ra I was thinking about what we should do for the summer you know maybe go hiking or something." "Oh, that's a great Idea!" Betsy squealed while jumping up and down. "We can make smores and everything, it'll be so fun!" Then I interrupted. "You guys didn't you here about the deaths that occurred there I don't want to go hiking! There's no way I'm going." I shake my head back in forth making my hair fly around me. "Oh come on Chica, what was the worst thing that could have happened?" Sabrina asked me she was obviously annoyed. "You didn't hear, it was all over the news the victims looked as if they had been there for weeks the muscle and flesh were rotting away and chunks of there body seemed to have been ripped off by some sort of animal." I told them looking behind me as if I thought someone was going to come out and grab me because I said it. "Audra I don't really care, were going!" so here I am now looking through the list Leah gave me I somehow was in charge of the food... I'm probably going to end up eating it all...  
Its night and it turns out we got lost, we've been driving for so long I don't even know the time. I was getting tired, and everyone else was asleep. Just as I was turning my head back from checking if everyone was alright something jumped in front of my car. I swerved to the left to avoid the collision, but ended up crashing in a ditch. I slammed my head into the steering wheel giving me a headache. I shook my head trying to make the splitting pain go away. "Wah, what happened?" I heard Leah and Betsy say in unison. "This Loco crashed the car that's what!" Sabrina told the others. "It wasn't my fault it was that stupid animal that jumped in front my car!" I told them while I tried to open my door. "DAMN IT!" I screamed balling my hands into a fist. "What happened?" Betsy asked me. "My car, it's totaled! I just got it too, my moms going to kill me!" I ran over to a near by tree and kicked it, of course making me in more pain than I was before. "God damn it!" I yelled again jumping on one foot and holding the other. "Damn you tree! Damn you animals! Damn you Nature!!!" just then Leah hit me upside the head causing me to fall face first in the mud. "Stop yelling, you'll get us all in trouble!" she glared at me as I picked myself up and wiped the dirt off myself. "Chica's this place doesn't look to safe..." I looked around Sabrina was right I shivered as a chill ran over me. The trees looked as if they would fall down any moment now and there was a slight fog collecting at our feet. Then I heard it, the most scrutinizing and scary sound I ever heard. It's sounded like the combination of some kind of howl from a dying dog and the gurgle of a man chocking on his own blood. I cringed in distaste, as I tried to hold back my tears from all the freight that started to build in me. "You guys? Can we get out of here I'm kind of freaking out." I started to hum one of my favorite songs but it didn't seem to be working on calming me down. "Ok, let's get our stuff first." Leah said while smiling at me for the first time today or tonight? We headed to the car and got our stuff together. As we turned around from the car I saw the most revolting thing. I gasped as it stared at us with its white glazed over eyes, it growled letting red salvia drip from its jaws. It was a Doberman or what was left of one. The skin on its body was peeling and rotting off, but didn't seem to have any affect on the dog. There was also a humongous hole on its side making his rib cage totally visible. Oh, and the smell it was so unexplainably terrible I almost puked the remains of my last dinner. I felt the vile and sour tasting fluid rise up my throat only to be swallowed down. I gagged and wheezed holding my sides for support. I could see more coming through the fog I leaned against the others so I wouldn't fall from freight. Then I said it. "I told you we shouldn't have come here." 


End file.
